La forma que toma el amor
by Annasak2
Summary: Creía en la felicidad y la estabilidad, ya había superado todos los males y ahora... ¿qué quedaba por vivir? Había algo extraño en ese mundo que vivía y era así… un mundo gris, sin vida.
1. Chapter 1

**La forma que toma el amor**

Si durante la parte más esencial de tu vida sentiste una terrible melancolía y has dejado perder el sentido de la misma, puede que estés deprimido o simplemente muerto en vida.

Anna contemplaba sin mucho afán como las gotas de lluvia rociaban el vidrio y diluían poco a poco el polvo, que podría jurar tenía meses que no limpiaban los enormes ventanales. Sin embargo, no iba a entretenerse en semejante pensamiento, no cuando el profesor abordaba un aspecto interesante de la historia de Japón.

Miró a su alrededor, especialmente a él. Yoh estaba prácticamente dormido, y no le extrañó en lo absoluto, por supuesto que contrastaba con el aspecto responsable de Manta, pero esa había sido siempre su actitud escolar. Tomó su lápiz y comenzó a trazas una serie de líneas sin rumbo.

Viajar en la mente de los demás… alguna vez ella pudo saber lo que pensaba cada persona sin ni siquiera mirarla, en cambio ahora, tenía que ser intimidante para conocer la verdad y desafiar la confianza de otros para que cayeran en una inusitada contradicción. Y de alguna forma eso era perfecto, tenía respeto, la miraban con tanta grandeza… pero quiénes, sólo los que conocían el mundo de los shamanes, qué había con el mundo actual.

-Anna…

Quitó de su vista el cuaderno y el reflejo de Yoh apareció en sus pupilas color miel. Por fin había despertado, y había acabado la sesión de clase, adivinó que le avisaría que iría a la cafetería con Manta. El enano ya lo esperaba en el marco de la puerta mientras todos los demás compañeros tomaban sus cosas y salían con tanta lentitud que le enfermaba pensar que así serían en sus vidas cotidianas.

-¿Quieres venir?-Le preguntó cortésmente el castaño.

-No, gracias, vayan ustedes-Le rechazó sin mucho decoro y sin gran imponencia.

Pero eso él no lo notó. Después de todo vivía con él, era su pareja, aunque en la realidad distara mucho de ser una normal. Contempló a la escasa distancia que iba bastante emocionado al lado de Oyamada, y que incluso compartía los momentos más divertidos con él. No iba a culparlo, él jamás tuvo un amigo tan cercano y ahora que lo tenía quería disfrutarlo.

Tomó un libro para no parecer una tonta que no tenía oficio, recogió uno de sus mechones de cabello y con la misma tranquilidad de siempre caminó hacia el pasillo y subió las escaleras. Decir que el panorama estaba gris estaba de más, pero le encantaba ver esas tonalidades cuando sentía a ratos venir esa extraña melancolía que le era difícil descifrar.

Otra persona, específicamente una mujer, ya habría derramado un par de lágrimas al no saber a qué obedecía ese vacío interno. Era feliz con Yoh, el hombre que la había salvado y a quien amaba, tenía el calor de un hogar al lado de la familia Asakura y pronto tendría que formar una propia. Había personas a su alrededor que la consideraban, que le tenían respeto y hasta devoción, pero había algo extraño en ese mundo que vivía y era así… un mundo gris.

La brisa de la lluvia mojó su cabello y humedeció su blanca tez. A qué obedecía su impura tristeza, no lo comprendía. Cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar un momento en eso, sus músculos se relajaron, la tensión se fue y contempló de nueva cuenta el paisaje que le ofrecía la ciudad. Tomó del bolso de su suéter el reproductor de música y colocó en su oreja un auricular pequeño, qué gran contraste con el de Yoh y que diferente era la música que escuchaban.

Entonces no importaba nada más, sólo la armonía de la música y ella frente a todo ese inmenso porvenir. Sólo que poco le duró el placer de la soledad, ya que una pareja entró con bastante pasión a irrumpir su bello momento. No se percataron de su presencia y ella no iba a observar semejante escena, así que con gran frustración se fue. Bajó las escaleras y antes de bajar las escaleras chocó con una persona.

Esperaba una disculpa o por lo menos una referencia de dolor, pero nada. Cogió el libro que se había resbalado de sus manos y siguió su camino. No hubo miradas atrás, ni una mínima curiosidad por saber quién había sido tan descortés.

-¡Anna!

Era claro que nadie le hablaba, nadie que no fueran Yoh y Manta, así que no esperaba a otra persona en su lugar.

-Manta nos está invitando al cine-Añadió cuando ya estaba frente a ella- ¿Me preguntaba si querías ir?

-No-Respondió de nuevo en esa pose tan negativa- Te está invitando a ti, no a mí, Yoh.

No dijo algo más, sólo sonrió y cambió el tema. Cómo si en verdad pudiese negar algo tan obvio. Manta le tenía aprecio, lo reconocía, pero era por Yoh, no por ella. Pero admiraba mucho el esfuerzo que Yoh hacía por querer encajar en una vida más social y la entereza que tenía para realizar todo lo que le pedía, a pesar de que algunas veces se negaba a realizar las actividades. Por eso cuando se sentaba a observarlo en la clase de deportes, le llenaba de orgullo que fuera por ella que él tuviera esa condición.

-Son buenos…-Oyó con atención una segunda voz.

-¿Lo son?-Contestó tranquila, a pesar de que desconocía a su portador.

-Sí, lo son-Añadió en un tono sereno y firme.

Anna esbozó una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa. Yoh y el grupo de atletismo estaba agotado, se movía bastante lento por las dos horas de ejercicio ya realizadas. Así que el sarcasmo le parecía algo encantador para el momento.

-¿Quién es el mejor?-Le preguntó con auténtica curiosidad.

-Tu amigo, él es el que tiene mejor condición-Respondió sin ninguna duda.

Así que la conocía. Miró directamente su rostro, su cuerpo. La distancia entre ellos era corta, pero bastante prudente. Su cabello de color azul marino era largo, aunque no tanto como el de Hao, sino de una forma infinitamente menor. Pero cuando observó sus ojos en ese mismo color de negro y azul, le pareció extraño observar tanta serenidad y aparente frialdad.

-¿Te conozco?-Cuestionó directamente.

Tenía la mirada fija en la suya, como sólo Yoh y Hao solían hacer, pero este no era un momento en el que quería demostrar porque era una de las mujeres más imponentes. Así que él siguió el escrutinio con relativa calma.

-Chocamos en el pasillo la semana pasada, yo iba a la oficina del director y tú bajaste las escaleras-Le informó con una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Y me has espiado desde entonces?-Continuó indagando en esa información y en la forma tan curiosa con que él la miraba.

-No, sólo has coincidido mucho conmigo-Refutó de inmediato un poco avergonzado por el pequeño y sutil carmín de sus mejillas que coloreaba su rostro.

Sólo una vez había sentido una conexión con ese deseo, pero quería expresarlo, porque estaba hallando en un total desconocido una forma de sentirse normal, sólo una mujer.

-Bien, ojala sigamos coincidiendo-Añadió con franqueza mientras tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba de las gradas del gimnasio.

Yoh tardó bastante en salir de las duchas, así que adelantó su paso a la salida de la escuela. Leía poco y miraba de vez en cuando a los estudiantes que salían en grupos, hasta que su prometido le llamó y caminó junto a él a la casa. Tomó su mano y el calor de aquella caricia no le provocó un gran estupor como la primera vez que lo había hecho, en realidad le parecía extraño que lo hiciera, ya que no solía tocarla.

-Anna… ¿crees que sería prudente que fuera a ver a mis abuelos?-Le preguntó con cierta preocupación- Desde que Hao ganó el torneo, creo que esperan que concretemos nuestra relación.

-¿Y sólo irás tú?-Cuestionó con cierta extrañeza al hombre que contrastaba con el aun adolescente.

-No quiero seguir estudiando más y creo que sería mejor si yo hablara primero con mi abuelo sobre el futuro y aquella promesa que le hice a mi hermano.

Su respuesta no marcó una pauta en su vida, era claro que no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo en libros y cosas en las que nunca se concentró. Su oficio era otro, su vida y la de ella eran punto y aparte, pero ahora dudaba un poco sobre el retiro de la escolaridad. ¿Le cuestionaría sobre lo que quería o daba por hecho que lo seguiría hasta la muerte como tantas veces lo había hecho?

No lo hizo. Simplemente compró un boleto para el día siguiente y se marchó a Izumo. Manta le hizo compañía durante todo el fin de semana y parte del lunes, en el que se tomó la molestia de ir a la escuela. No suspiró como tantos lo hacían por el malestar de estar ahí, ahora que Yoh tenía otros sueños, ese lugar cada vez se hacía muy lejano. Pero si Yoh estaba feliz, ella también lo estaba, él era su punto de equilibrio.

Entró a la cafetería y pidió un té bastante caliente. Pero cuando quiso tomar el vaso, alguien más lo había hecho por ella. Probablemente Manta la buscaría, pero ahora en verdad quería un respiro de su presencia y con ese joven, sentía que tenía una gran oportunidad para dársela.

-¿Esto sigue siendo una coincidencia?-Preguntó Anna con tranquilidad mientras intentaba pagar su bebida, pero él ya lo había hecho.- Eres de intercambio.

-Sí-Respondió sin gran preámbulo, buscando con la mirada los sobres de azúcar que habían sobre el aparador.- Sólo he venido a terminar el ciclo escolar aquí, después regresaré a mi lugar de origen.

Anna observó cómo algunos estudiantes los miraban, los del mismo curso escolar, y le restó importancia, él hacía que se sintiera cómoda, a pesar de que descaradamente sentía un peculiar interés por ella. Se veía la timidez que por ratos rondaba su personalidad seria y misteriosa, porque en verdad no sabía si era sólo un juego o de verdad quería ser su amigo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Interrogó la rubia- ¿Y por qué tienes interés en mí?

-Yo no tengo interés en ti, tú tienes interés en mí-Contestó con cierta calidez en sus ojos.- Yo aún no sé tú nombre y no sé si quiero saberlo.

Kyouyama le observó por largo rato mientras veía como él desviaba la mirada y se concentraba en todo menos en ella. Era algo cierto, sólo quería su compañía, no su amistad, pero le parecía una forma bastante inusual de pedirla.

-No quieres estar solo, ¿no es verdad?- Añadió Anna extrañamente conectada con ese sentimiento.

-No, sólo quiero que alguien me acompañe en esta soledad-Respondió en el mismo tono y la misma intensidad.

Anna miró lo cerca que estaba su mano de la de él y después esa mirada intensa en color azul. Él carecía de algo, probablemente de un hogar estable o de hermanos que le hicieran compañía.

-¿Tienes familia?-Preguntó con interés.

-Tengo un hermano gemelo-Respondió con confianza mientras tomaba el sobre vacío que ella había dejado al lado de su vaso de cartón-Mis padres están separados, y he vivido feliz al lado mi madrastra, pero mi personalidad es así…

-Anna…-Completó la rubia al saber que ineludiblemente existía ya una conexión entre ambos.

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que él sonrió y le contempló con una peculiar sensación de ensueño.

-No quería saber tu nombre, Anna- Pronunció hechizado por la belleza de sus ojos color miel.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó la rubia enfrascada por completo en esa inmensidad de confortabilidad.

-Porque no voy a olvidarte jamás- Le respondió con sinceridad.

Se levantó y le sonrió con sutileza antes de marcharse de la cafetería. Para qué decir algo más, si con ello todo quedaba cerrado. Miró en la mesa la servilleta que él tenía en la mano, los dobleces que había hecho como si la ansiedad le carcomiera los sentidos. Deshizo todo y ahí… encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Sonrió y guardó en su bolsillo el papel que había estado entre sus manos. Manta llegó preocupado y se sentó a platicar con ella. Después de todo, sólo le quedaba esa tarde con él, ya que mañana regresaría su prometido. La charla de Oyamada era banal, y carecía de ese calor que sólo aquel joven le brindaba, que sólo…

-Kouji Minamoto…- Murmuró alejada de la plática de su pequeño amigo.

El chico invisible que había llegado a ella de una forma tan común.

Continuará…

* * *

* * *

N/A: Teniendo tantos fics me he animado a escribir este, porque es precisamente de mis temáticas favoritas, la melancolía de la vida. Romance ligero, cursi si quieren y algo nuevo… un personaje que he tomado de otro universo, pero como he decido narrarlo todo desde la perspectiva de Anna no creí muy conveniente mandarlo a la sección de cross. En fin. Me despido, ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**La forma que toma el amor**

_Quisiera poder explicar…_

_cómo me pude enamorar_

_de alguien que tan sólo es_

_la voz, la letra y nada más_

Yoh regresó antes de lo esperado. Era raro que tardara menos de tres días en viajar, pero lo hizo y fue todo un record. Tamao lo acompañó en su regreso y francamente a mí me agradaba la idea de verla en la pensión, al menos ella le daba un toque de vida al lugar, que últimamente parecía sobrio sin la presencia de los espíritus que antes solían deambular por la casa.

-Espero que mi presencia no sea ninguna molestia, señorita Anna, vine con el único afán de hacerle compañía y aligerar las cargas del hogar- Me dijo en un tono tan amable como siempre, tan servicial.

En realidad, las cosas entre ella y yo siempre han sido muy claras y no tengo necesidad de sentirme celosa de su presencia, ni siquiera por Yoh, que parece no importarle que alguien más esté enamorado de él. Lo notó porque pasa de largo cuando entra y saluda efusivamente a Manta, mientras Tamao me actualiza de lo que pasa en Izumo y de los abuelos.

-La señora Kino ha redecorado el gran jardín y es bellísimo, creo que será un gran escenario para su boda con el joven Yoh.

Y vuelve, inexplicablemente a mencionar ese tema…

-Claro, supongo que cuando llegue el tiempo, estará listo para la boda-Contesto sin gran interés en el tema.

-Lo estará en verano, casi lo aseguro, estará… muy a tiempo.

Bueno, en algo puedo estar convencida. No soy la única melancólica por una próxima boda, aunque yo no debería estarlo, pero Tamao tiene muy buenas razones para sentirse de ese modo. Miro de reojo a mi prometido y cada vez me convenzo más, que a pesar de ser el mejor ser humano del universo le hace falta tacto con las personas, principalmente con las mujeres.

-¿Y tú piensas formar parte de todo el arreglo?-Le pregunto, simplemente para observar la tristeza en sus ojos.

No me regocija su dolor, pero mengua un poco el mío al no saber porque tengo esas repentinas ganas de sentarme a esperar que pasen las estaciones del año sin mover absolutamente un dedo.

-Nada me encantaría más- Y una sonrisa sincera se cuela en su rostro.

Puedo imaginarme que ella soñará que está preparando su propia boda. Es ridículo, pero es su fantasía, lo puedo ver cada vez que sugiere cambios para la casa, más cuando la vida de casada traiga a nuestras vidas a niños. Ella recorre conmigo los pasillos de la pensión, siente que el ambiente se aligerara más cuando Yoh y yo tengamos hijos, yo no pienso lo mismo.

-La familia tiene que extenderse, ¿es ese el objetivo de su compromiso, no es así?

-Sí, lo es-Afirmé mirando el pequeño estanque del jardín que rebosa con el agua de lluvia.

-Él la ama…-Comenta con fingida felicidad, y no tengo que mirarla, sé que por dentro se mentaliza que lo ideal es que sea yo y no ella, sólo porque no cree ser superior a mí, ni como shaman… ni como mujer.

Ya no respondo a nada, y agradezco que entienda mi silencio. Puedo percatarme de muchas cosas simplemente estando al margen, incluso puedo darme una idea de lo que es tener un amor no correspondido, aunque el mío sea más que obvio que es respondido de una forma. Yoh me mira, me considera, me pide permisos para todo y me comenta sus inquietudes. ¿Quién no quisiera estar en mi lugar con un hombre así?

Dejo mis cavilaciones a un lado, en verdad, entre más lo pienso más mentalizo que estoy ahogándome en un vaso común y corriente. El día se acaba, Tamao me pide permiso para retirase y el enano de Manta, también se va. Yoh le agradece que me haya hecho compañía y también se nota inquieto, no está normal. Es fácil saberlo, porque no lo ha acompañado a su casa y sigue de pie frente a la puerta del jardín que yo admiro.

Se ve pensativo. Sé que nos vamos a casar pronto, toda la información me la ha dado Tamao, ya no necesito preguntarle nada a él. También sé que dejaremos la escuela antes de concluir el año escolar y que debo de embarazarme en el menor tiempo posible, y son tantas las cosas que prefiero no evocar ninguno de esos pensamientos. Pero así como él da por hecho tantas cosas, yo también doy por hecho que sabe que quiero descansar, así que me levanto y subo las escaleras sin gran decoro.

-Anna, espera… quiero hablar contigo-Me detiene antes de que me giré por el pasillo del primer piso.

Pero sus palabras no me sorprenden, no cuando ya me ha alcanzado y está a centímetros de mí. Sería bastante romántico, de no ser porque en verdad no lo es. Compruebo de nueva cuenta que de verdad quiere hablarme y que es algo que le inquieta, pero sé cómo comenzara esa charla, casi… puedo recordar las otras.

-¿En tu recamara o en la mía?-Le cuestiono sin pudor, sin que mis manos tiemblen y mis mejillas enrojezcan.

Él toma mi mano y me da una suave caricia. Su piel es suave y tan tersa, a pesar de que ha sufrido tanto físicamente y ha hecho esfuerzos inimaginablemente grandes. Cierro los ojos tratando de guardar en mi memoria ese pequeño fragmento de cielo y abro para hallar en su rostro una sonrisa triste que me saca de equilibrio.

-En tu recamara-Corrobora y agradezco con el alma que haya sido así, odiaría saber que Tamao lo escuche o siquiera lo piense.

Él sube el ultimo escalón que queda y camina conmigo hacia mi recamara, que abre con la mayor confianza. Sabe que no voy a mover ni un músculo para ponerlo cómodo en ése, mi santuario personal, así que suelta mi mano mientras yo cierro la puerta y acomoda el futón y coloca una segunda almohada.

El espacio es pequeño, así que imagino que primero interactuare con él un rato antes de que me confiese la gran inquietud que tiene entre manos. Él desabrocha su camisa y hace lo mismo con sus pantalones, mientras yo me acerco y suspiro hondamente antes de tocar su espalda desnuda.

-¿Quieres…

-Claro-Le contesto antes de que continúe quitándose más ropa, o mejor dicho lo único que le ha quedado.

Se sienta y espera a que yo le siga. Sé que hace un par de años me parecería de lo más atrevido y hasta desvergonzado, ya que no estamos casados y abiertamente porque mantenemos relaciones desde los catorce años, pero no lo es, no me es extraño que un día venga y quiera dormirse conmigo, como tampoco le incomoda que una mañana despierte a su lado besándolo en busca de un poco de calor humano.

Ya no me estremezco cada vez que él me toca y me mira de esa forma intensa, la encuentro interesante, especialmente cuando me toma por sorpresa y me besa con lentitud. No suele hacerlo, de hecho casi no me besa cuando lo hacemos, sólo… para callarme, o para finalizar con algo especial. Pero me extraña que lo haga y me recueste con tanta lentitud, que ni siquiera me haya quitado la ropa antes de cobijarme con su cuerpo. Hoy va demasiado lento y por ende, sé que recordaré esto con más detalle, lo cual puede doler más a la larga, porque sé que cosas como estas no las volverá a repetir.

Me sonríe y antes de que lo espere se recuesta aun lado de mí mientras noto como baja el cierre de mi vestido. Es una suavidad tan fina, que apenas siento como vuelve a besarme para deslizar la prenda de mi cuerpo. Comprendo ahora porque es fácil enamorarse de él, porque hace cosas tan encantadoras cuando quiere, cuando en verdad se lo propone. Y me abraza, nos cubre a ambos con el manto grueso y… ya.

Es demasiado extraño, por no decir que desencaja totalmente a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Cuando dormirnos juntos lo hacemos desnudos, cansados y agotados que las palabras salen tan natural y se admiten de forma casi inmediata. Pero su silencio mata, mientras sus manos se tornan amorosas con mi cuerpo. Sus dedos acarician mis labios de una forma tan suave, como si fuera una simple tela rozando con ellos.

Entonces vuelve a besarme y me abraza. No para su acción, el aire se agota y da breves lapsos antes de continuar, como si aquello se tratara de perfeccionar la técnica y no comprendo, hasta que oigo en mi oído su voz y siento que está bastante excitado, pero no hace nada para liberar ese calor que le apresa.

-Tenía miedo de no poder dormir contigo sin tener sexo-Me dice agitado y puedo molestarme por el hecho, pero paso por alto que sólo se está probando a sí mismo.- No quiero incomodarte por mis hormonas, Anna.

Y me suena totalmente falso. Él nunca miente, sus ojos nunca mienten, su cuerpo no lo hace. Vino aquí a tener sexo conmigo y eso espero de él, no llevarme esa oscura decepción, ni escuchar que quiere apagar la pasión que nos consume cada vez que nos encerramos en una habitación a explorar cada parte de nosotros. Odio eso y por primera vez, no me importa, soy yo quien impone en la cama.

Se sorprende que quiera seguir adelante, que le haya quitado su última prenda y que quiera apegarme totalmente a él. No debería. Mi orgullo se siente lastimado, no me siento herida, sino que he perdido algo de él que no quiero. Y sé, con certeza que tendrá muchas noches más conmigo, de forma amorosa, tierna, pero nunca más con pasión…

Cierro mis ojos y siento que continua, que lo hace de una forma excitante, tanto que me encanta sentirlo en mi interior, que es una parte que me hace falta y me hace sentirme conectada cuando estoy con él. Puedo excusarme, lo sé, derramó un par de lágrimas antes de llegar al orgasmo al que me tiene acostumbrada y antes de sentir los besos en mi hombro, simplemente para pedirme perdón por sus arrebatos.

Mi cuerpo se amolda al de él y mi respiración se tranquiliza, pero mi absurdo pensamiento siente que mi corazón no se puede calmar. Me duele saber que hay algo que me falta, pero no tengo idea qué es. Suena estúpido, y lo es más porque duermo tranquila a su lado, me abrazo a su cuerpo desnudo y disfruto cada segundo así, aunque suene la peor de las tonterías.

Puedo levantarme antes de las seis de la mañana y sé con tristeza que él ya no lo hará. Suspiro antes de abandonar el futon y tomar una bata de baño. Afuera sigue lloviendo, como hace días no ha parado de hacerlo. El día es gris y sé que Yoh dormirá prolongadamente, qué importa, ya no tiene obligaciones, ni yo…

Pero siento que aquello me devuelve al mundo, y me conecta de nueva cuenta con esas personas a las que tanto he odiado por sus deseos egoístas, y que si lo pienso detenidamente no es malo tener ese tipo de pensamientos, porque es lo que le da vueltas a la vida. La escuela luce tan pálida con la poca luz que entra, algunos llegan empapados. Yo me siento y veo su pupitre… vacío.

Evoco sus palabras. Yoh siempre me animó en todos los aspectos de la vida. Sus frases de motivación me hacían sentir conectada a él, pero ahora ni siquiera él sabe qué rumbo tomar, no tiene la menor idea de qué hacer para cumplir la promesa que le ha hecho a Hao de cambiar el mundo. Es estúpido, pero es su nuevo motivo de vida, igual que un vil hippie, que va por la calle pregonando amor y paz.

Recuesto mi cabeza y oculto el sueño que tengo por haber permanecido despierta. Hay un nuevo dolor en mi alma, del cual ni siquiera tenía idea que podía existir. Cada mañana vengo de peor humor, mucho más gris con el pasar de los días. Y me preguntó desesperadamente, cuando se dará cuenta Yoh. Mi mano forma un puño y golpeo la mesa con levedad, no pienso llorar para llamar su atención, ni siquiera lo veo necesario.

Entonces mis pensamientos y mi cuerpo se sobresaltan al sentir como mi puño encuentra el calor de otra mano. Es lógico que a mi mente llegué Yoh, después de todo… lo he dejado durmiendo y no le he dicho que vendría. Pero no es él, es Minamoto.

-¿Sabes que la depresión es mala? A tu edad genera muchos suicidios-Me comenta con seriedad en su rostro, mientras su mano rodea con más confianza mi puño que se deshace por ese sutil toque.

Él no es extraordinario, de hecho luce bastante serio, me recuerda tanto a Ren Tao. Y qué importa, hay algo que sí lo diferencia de Tao, porque su mirada refleja empatía, cómo si percibiera mis sentimientos.

-El amor duele, a mí también me ha pasado-Comenta mucho más ameno.

Mi clase seguramente ya va a empezar y él está aquí en mi salón hablándome de tonterías que no vienen al caso.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que es eso?-Le interrogó de forma bastante ruda.

No parece inmutarse, al contrario se acomoda en el asiento de adelante y acaricia mis dedos con los suyos. Es raro que permita ese contacto a alguien que no es Yoh, pero admito que me agrada sentir que no me teme, y que al contrario está interesado de una forma rara en mí.

-Tu comportamiento te delata-Añade mirándome fijamente- Es un mal común, por lo tanto es algo ya muy notable.

-No tengo roto… el corazón-Le respondo con sarcasmo, especialmente en esa parte que alude a mi dolor emocional.

Pero odio su mirada incrédula y como los demás ven tan común que yo esté con él, sabiendo que Yoh y Manta son mis eternos acompañantes. A todos parece darles igual, tanto como a mi prometido, excepto a este extraño que sin proponérselo está tratando de psicoanalizarme sin tener una remota idea de cómo soy.

-No es… eso-Me responde con seriedad- Quiero verte en una hora, en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir?-Le pregunto con sinceridad, especialmente después de oír semejante imposición.

-Créeme, me necesitas.

Desvío la mirada y trato de no pensar en cosas más estúpidas, ni siquiera necesito del consuelo emocional de Yoh, lógicamente no requería de alguien más y menos de una persona que tenía lo osadía de mandarme. Pero no tenía nada que hacer y al finalizar esa absurda clase lo miré sentado leyendo en el sillón más grande de la sala de lectura.

Sin hacer demasiado ruido, me senté a su lado. Y tengo que admitir que admiro sus sentidos tan agudos, porque me escucho apenas toque el tapiz del mueble. Sus ojos azules tenían de nuevo esa profundidad y misterio que me intrigo mucho ver como se acercaba a mí y posaba sobre mi mano su mano.

-Acompáñame a leer...-Me dice afable y seguro.

Y he visto muchas actitudes de ese estilo, sólo que esta en verdad me cautiva por su arrogancia y firmeza. Colocó un brazo sobre mis hombros y por un segunde percibí el calor de su cuerpo en un gesto tan inocente, porque él continuo su lectura, esta vez en un tono un poco más alto. Comprendí entonces que no lo hacía por coquetearme, sino para que escuchara mejor.

-Este libro habla sobre un amor que desafió el tiempo y perdura en el futuro. Una pareja que se une tan íntimamente, que no puede concebir un universo sin el otro-Me relató entregado y muy serio-La protagonista es una niña que descubre el amor…

El libro se veía viejo y hasta amarillo, pero él parecía revivirlo con cada minúscula frase que vanagloriaba el amor de esos dos seres. Desencajaba totalmente en mi mundo y aun así me sentí… extraña entre sus palabras y su contacto, que no rechazaba por alguna razón desconocida. Sutilmente consiguió calmar mi espíritu bravo y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro mientras escuchaba lo ilusionado que estaba con ese relato tonto de amor.

-¿Te aburro?-Escuché que preguntaba y mi mirada se enfrentó con la suya.

No había rudeza, sólo simple y vana curiosidad.

-Un poco-Mentí descaradamente- Eres un hombre demasiado emocional y cursi por leer eso.

Aunque aquello era más que una aseveración, porque estaba claro que no conocía demasiados hombres y los únicos que había tenido un trato sólo pensaban en pelear y obtener un título para cumplir sus sueños, los cuales no eran encontrar a la mujer de su vida y casarse con ella. Tampoco creía en el amor perfecto, puesto que el que yo sentía por Yoh estaba más que influenciado para darse, no era un afecto que surgiera por espontaneidad.

-Pues… eso es lo que tú anhelas sentir-Declaró sin una pizca de miedo o duda.- Quieres enamorarte.

En mi vida había escuchado algo más ridículo, pero lo tomé como lo que era, una broma, después de todo el individuo no me conocía en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y me deprimo porque jamás me he enamorado?-Le pregunte con notable burla, una que difícilmente pude evitar, ya que sonaba ridículo repetir sus mismas palabras.

-Es una teoría…-Contestó cerrando el libro.

Y recargó su cabeza en la mía. Mis ojos buscaron los de él y pude ver que había cerrado los ojos. Yo estaba cansada, estaba cómoda, e increíblemente relajada a pesar de que tenía motivos para molestarme, pero de alguna forma él estaba probando algo conmigo, motivo por el que me enojaba con Yoh, pero… no con él.

-Las teorías son para comprobarse, ¿qué vas a hacer con la tuya?-Le cuestioné con calma y absoluta indiferencia.

Sonrió y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los míos.

-Pienso enamorarte-Me declaró sin la menor duda, con la misma pasión con la que me había hablado de esa historia.

Continuará…

* * *

N/a: Saludos! Bien, he traído de nueva cuenta este fic, ya que como acostumbro últimamente es de mini capítulos y de trama muy corta. La pareja protagónica, obviamente será Yoh y Anna al final, jajaja , sólo lo estoy manejando de otra forma y…. respecto a sobre qué anime es este personaje es de Digimon Frontier. Bueno, seguiré actualizando más fics próximamente.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Liax-ws, annprix, DjPuMa13g, AlessaD**

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**La forma que toma el amor**

_Tal vez no se ha hecho comprender_

_que sin tocarte puede ser_

_la historia de un amor que sé_

_nos alimenta el corazón_

Pocas veces he corrido en mi vida, la mayoría han sido porque Yoh necesita de mi ayuda o porque necesito salvarme. Da igual, sencillamente me es indiferente. Las batallas y los problemas de los shamanes quedaron hace tiempo atrás, prácticamente en el olvido. Es cruel y duro, pero jamás pensé darle a mi vida otro sentido, todo lo que sé es que quería convertirme en la esposa del Shaman King, que a fin de cuentas era sólo un fantasma.

Todo giró siempre en incrementar nuestros poderes y prepararnos para pelear, yo siempre al lado de Yoh, mi deber era resguardar su sueño, los ideales que por años alimentaron nuestro espíritu de lucha. Sin embargo, ahora no quedaban ni las cenizas de un sueño roto. Por eso corrí, quise por primera vez en mi vida experimentar la adrenalina correr en mi sangre. Desbocar el espíritu salvaje que jamás dejé salir a la luz.

Y me detuve. Había llegado tan lejos, pero no tanto como aquel hombre que me tocó. Kouji Minamoto, él ni siquiera me había dado su nombre de una forma común, y me trataba como si en verdad me conociera. Lo peor es que ni siquiera yo me conocía. Después del torneo, pensé que entrenar a Yoh era lo que debía hacer, pero al darme cuenta de que eso no me llevaría a nada, dejé de hacerlo. Y comencé a ver las cosas de diferente manera.

Todo era tan diferente cuando regresabas al mundo real, egoísta e infame. Comprendí que había perdido muchos años de mi vida en un encierro innecesario y que incluso cuando tuve padres, estos jamás llegaron a formar un lazo tan fuerte conmigo. Entonces cierro los ojos y dejo que la lluvia empape mi cabello. Fue una locura salir sin paraguas, pero esto es lo que verdaderamente me une a mis pensamientos.

-Pienso enamorarte…- Sus palabras vuelven a mí como si fuera algo importante.

Lo curioso es que no lo es. Jamás alguien me había dicho algo semejante, debería escandalizarme o sentirme halagada de que alguien más me considere para ser su pareja. No obstante, no me estremece que lo piense. Evoco en mis memorias su voz, él siguió con su lectura y dejó atrás ese pensamiento apenas dio vuelta a la página. Mi mirada se perdió en su rostro y puedo asegurar, por un momento, que desee saber qué responder a esa sutil insinuación y no dejarla en el olvido.

Y callé. Toda la hora me mantuve callada, mirado las letras vacías de un libro grueso. Después de eso, él simplemente se retiró, no hubo un beso o algo que indicara que daba por hecho que fuera su pareja. Yoh me besó por primera vez cuando teníamos catorce años, y había sido un acto meramente accidental, sin magia, como describía la protagonista de ese tonto libro.

Dejé mis tontos pensamientos por un momento y caminé por la acera. Al menos en esa altura tenía sombra que me protegiera de las gruesas gotas de lluvia. Entonces un señor me sonrió y me acercó una toalla pequeña.

-No deberías empaparte de esa forma, podrías enfermar-Me dijo con confianza y en sus palabras podría jurar… sonaba tal y como un padre.

Tomé de sus manos la toalla que me ofrecía. Era curioso, durante muchos meses transite por las mismas calles y jamás pude ver el rostro de las personas con tanto detenimiento. Agradecí su gesto silenciosamente, me senté en una mesa vacía de esa modesta cafetería y esperé pacientemente a que dejara de llover.

Cada gota parecía invisible a la vista, pero debo confesarlo, yo no veía aquel acto natural como algo inexistente. El cielo parecía estar llorando, igual que mi alma, que de un día a otro se sentía vacía. Noté, entonces, que aquel hombre amable hablaba con un par de estudiantes. Al parecer del mismo colegio que yo. Admiré la diferencia de estatura, la madurez de las palabras…

Una niña lo abrazó, llegó efusiva y le tomó por sorpresa. Era su hija, se notaba en los gestos, en la forma tan cariñosa con que tomaba su cabello. Y los demás parecían ser hermanos, grandes, adolescentes, pero siempre al cuidado de alguien más. Si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte diría que todo ese espectáculo no era más que una bufonería, algo común, pero para mí era nuevo.

Me fue demasiado incomodo ver más, así que no importando las gotas de lluvia, me adentré de nuevo a esa cortina de agua. Esta vez nadie me detuvo, ni siquiera la brisa que golpeaba mi rostro. A estas alturas, francamente no tenía relevancia. Avance y caminé a prisa para llegar a la pensión. Tamao salió a recibirme con un paraguas, sólo que ya era tarde, lo poco que me cubría era insignificante al lado de mi cabello mojado.

Entré a casa y casi choco con Yoh al entrar. Me observó de arriba abajo y puedo ver en su rostro que está casi tan sorprendido como Tamao de que haya olvidado el mal clima de la ciudad.

-Pensé que llevarías un impermeable-Me comenta extrañado.

¿Debe incomodarme que no me salude, ni me bese, después de que ayer hemos pasado la noche juntos? En realidad no, Yoh es indiferente a muchas cosas, a detalles que me gustaría comenzar a entender del por qué le tomo relevancia si nunca la hubo. Aparto de mi rostro un mechón de cabello, y me acerco para besar su mejilla.

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-Le respondo apenas con simpleza, sin que el frío del agua me doblegue y me haga ver vulnerable.

Finalmente beso su rostro antes de subir las escaleras. Es obvio que no piensa seguirme y no lo necesito, sólo quiero dormir y descansar. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo he decidido terminantemente tomar una ducha. El calor me relaja y lo hace al extremo de querer darme una severa fiebre, pero no quiero faltar al colegio, no ahora, que todo parece acabarse.

Salgo del agua y seco mi cuerpo antes de ataviarme con un pantalón de franela. Tengo frío, y no tengo por qué seguir usando ropa tan corta, ni tan ceñida, ni siquiera tengo que preocuparme porque mi novio se fije en mi apariencia, eso es realmente tonto, él tiene otras peticiones para mí. No obstante, cuando recuesto mi cabeza en la almohada y cierro los ojos, escucho que entra, sé que piensa que estoy dormida.

-Señorita Anna, le dejaré un té-Me dice preocupada Tamao- El joven Yoh ha salido, y me ha pedido que la cuide en su ausencia.

Puede en verdad no hacerlo, no me importa. Y no abro mis ojos, confío que mi mente, mi cuerpo y espíritu quieren descansar durante todo el día. Olvidar por un momento que mi conexión con Yoh es más genuina cada vez que unimos nuestros cuerpos y cuando nuestros pensamientos están en la misma frecuencia. Quiero olvidar que él puede venir a decirme que quiere probar otra noche a mi lado sin sexo, sólo porque cree que nuestro matrimonio no funcionara sin relaciones de por medio. E inevitablemente no puedo evitar odiar a Minamoto por haberme leído relatos tan burdos de amor, tan cursis y tan diferentes a mí.

Si mi mente se despejara… si sólo… descansara. Poco a poco comienzo a perder conciencia de mí misma, no sin antes llorar, al menos en sueños, con los ojos cerrados, puedo darme el lujo de sufrir por tonterías que no tienen nombre. Y odio sentir mi almohada mojada, ya no quiero más lluvia, ni afuera, ni dentro de mí. Poco a poco voy despertando de mi ensoñación, mis ojos perciben la luz clara del amanecer.

¿Tanto he dormido? Lo creo, pero a la vez suena alarmante. Sé que esto es mala señal y como menciona Kouji, estoy cayendo en depresión. Yoh lo nota y calla, no lo comprendo, se fue y me ha dejado, salió y no me ha dicho personalmente. Algo trama, lo sé, el punto es si en realidad estoy mentalmente preparada para saberlo.

Me visto con el uniforme escolar. Sé que es demasiado temprano, pero lo único que quiero hacer es salirme de este lugar que respira tristeza, que destila soledad. Y así, una vez más me voy sin despedirme, sé que llegaré mucho antes de mi primera clase y que he dormido en exceso, que me faltan fuerzas para mantenerme activa, qué importa.

Creo que podría seguir durmiendo. Al llegar a la escuela, soy la primera en entrar al salón, que está vacío. Encuentro mi pupitre y me recargo en la mesa. Es inútil, Yoh no vendrá y difícilmente lo veré estudiar, pasará dormido el examen, le pedirá a otro espíritu que le ayude y así seguirá, por eso no veo nada de malo en admitir la verdad.

Mi cabeza se recuesta entre mis brazos y notó que alguien ha entrado. Cierra la puerta y repentinamente se acerca a mí. Me acaricia el cabello. Sus manos son suaves, su tacto es genuinamente una caricia que no pasar de ser superficial, pero que en estos momentos me llega al alma. Sé que no es Yoh, apuesto mi vida en ello a que ha entrado Minamoto.

-¿Por qué sigues así?-Me pregunta realmente preocupado.

Muerdo mis labios y agradezco de corazón que no haya prendido la luz. Y lo admito, he perdido mi razón de vivir y no sé si Yoh lo sea ahora. Estoy confundida, me siento perdida entre un mundo que no es el mío y el de él. Incorporo un poco mi cabeza y percibo que se ha hincado cerca de mí.

-¿Tienes sueño?-Cuestiona en un tono menos imperante- Tomemos el día.

Entonces levanto por completo mi cabeza. Mis ojos lo ven con extrañeza a pesar de que todo comienza a verse más claro, pero la intención de él, no. Me está sugiriendo pasar todo un día con él, dejar abandonadas las clases y seguir vagueando como Yoh, ¿eso cómo para qué me serviría?

-¿Quién crees que soy?-Le respondo ofendida- Vengo a estudiar, no a perder el tiempo.

No puedo creer que en verdad piense que estoy tan perdida como para irme con él. Sin embargo, me sorprende y lo hace aún más cuando toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Es un contacto intimo para mí, Yoh lo hace cuando estamos manteniendo una relación sexual, inevitablemente eso es lo que me viene a la cabeza. Y probablemente se equivoca que me he sonrojado por él.

-Quiero estar contigo-Agrega con más firmeza, mientras esos ojos color azul me piden que sea coherente con mi actitud pasiva.

Y lo admiro, no sólo porque consigue que me levante, sino que lo siga. Todos en los pasillos piensan que es algo normal, que somos pareja. En verdad jamás había visto a este tipo, pero qué puedo yo saber si he estado ausente un buen tiempo. Incluso me atrevo a pensar que soy mayor que él, sin embargo, eso no parece importarle, ya que me ha sacado del colegio.

Suspiro. Esta demente, en verdad piensa pasar todo el día a mi lado. ¿A dónde piensa llevarme? Por suerte está lloviendo, dudo mucho que se atreva a sacarme del edificio aún con la lluvia ligera. Pero nada parece detenerlo, pues se quita el saco y me abre un parte aguas, tal vez él se moje, pero yo no, me cubre cuando cruzamos el patio y lo hace cuando mi mirada… mis ojos han topado con él, con Yoh.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Bien, es bastante intenso escribir algo melancólico, pero me agrada a penas vamos a comenzar una etapa importante en esta historia y sí, es muy cierto DjPuMa13g, la razón por la que Anna está deprimida es una cuestión meramente amorosa, aunque ella no se explica bien del por qué. Aquí verdaderamente comienza una batalla sutil amorosa y en verdad es sutil, subiré pronto el próx capitulo.

**Agradecimientos especiales: DjPuMa13g y annprix.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La forma que toma el amor**

_Y tú me das las ganas de volver a empezar_

_De volver a entregarme_

_Y tú me das las palabras que_

_Gritarán muy fuerte un yo te amo_

Creo firmemente que la lluvia es el llanto del cielo y que mi cielo está gris sin saber por qué, hay algo oscuro, no puedo definirlo. Pero cuando mis ojos cruzan los de él, siento, por primera vez después de unos meses, que tengo que tomar una decisión. Ir tras Yoh, preguntar estúpidamente el motivo por el que está aquí, que lógicamente soy yo, o… irme con Minamoto.

En ambos casos, sé con sinceridad, Yoh no me reconfortará, sólo me hará sentirme incomoda. Y yo de verdad necesito un respiro, no de él, pero sí de mi vida tan monótona y lo siento mucho, lamento el esfuerzo de Yoh por levantarse y correr antes de que empiecen las clases.

Dejo de mirarlo y continúo con el paso de Minamoto, que cada vez se aleja más y más de la escuela. Sé que no debo mirar atrás, es mi decisión y quiero equivocarme, ya no leer a las personas, sino descubrir cómo son en realidad. No quiero causar pánico, ni quiero que me respeten sólo porque mi carácter es fuerte. Ha sido duro, porque sé que esto puede afectar mi perfecta relación con Yoh.

Cierro los ojos un momento y dejo de pensar en él. Debo pensar en mí. Y con él, con Kouji puedo sentirme tan insignificante como cualquier humano, hablando ciertamente con el sentido despectivo de Hao.

-Estás agitada-Me dice en un tono serio.

No había reparado en que el timbre de su voz era solemne y bastante suave al oído. Creo que mi estado de inconciencia debe ser deplorable para estar notando detalles tontos, y debe serlo más por el hecho de que haya salido del colegio así, conmigo, y no lo culpo, francamente no es de mis mejores días. Entonces, él coloca su mano en mi frente y acerca su rostro, su mejilla con la mía. Eso sí que es un acto muy personal y quiero exigirle que me respete, pero…

-Tienes fiebre-Dice preocupado- Ahora entiendo ese desanimo tan evidente. Te llevaré a tu casa.

-No-Le pido casi de inmediato, es obvio que no quiero ir ahí.

-Entonces te llevaré a la mía-Contesta sin mucho preámbulo y su mirada está realmente confundida, supongo que es lógico, debe pensar que quiero huir de mis padres.

Levanta la mano y no le importa separarse un poco de mí para pedir un taxi. Y yo dudo por un momento si mirar atrás, porque lo siento, percibo el aura de Yoh tan cerca de nosotros. Por suerte para mí, Minamoto ha tenido éxito y no tarda demasiado en conseguir un auto. Subo y hasta ese momento me siento realmente liberada.

Mi pecho siente ese palpitar agitado. Percibo como mi respiración está descontrolada. Hacer eso en presencia de Yoh fue algo tan… extraño. Debería bajarme del taxi e ir tras él, después de todo Yoh ha sido algo más que mi prometido, ha sido como un ángel guardián para mí y no importa lo mal que lo trate, siempre está ahí.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte algo malo-Interrumpe en mis pensamientos.

La sutil sonrisa de su rostro me hace dejar de imaginar ideas raras en mi cabeza, su gesto es tan tenue y genuino que no da lugar a pensar mal.

-Tu madre se molestara por esto-Le digo con dureza, especialmente porque casi estoy segura que no llevaba más de diez minutos en la escuela.

-Vivo solo con mi hermano, por ahora-Me dice en un tono maduro, y debe serlo, porque no es tan grande como para ser independiente.

No digo más y me acomodo en el asiento, supongo que él pagara, porque yo no traigo absolutamente nada de dinero. Es sorprendente como hay cosas que te hacen olvidar otras, hablar con él me lleva a pensar que adaptarse no sería tan malo, pero no sé si soy capaz de abandonar a Yoh por seguir un nuevo ideal.

-Llegamos-Me dice mientras da el dinero y me ayuda a bajar.

Estoy harta de la lluvia, no sólo provoco que me enfermara, sino que hace que Kouji sea sobreprotector conmigo. Es estúpido. Subimos al edificio, en verdad vive con austeridad. Es un cuarto perfectamente arreglado con dos camas y cosas muy esenciales. Su hermano debe ir a otro colegio, es seguro, sino no estaría a mi lado.

-Recuéstate, no sé qué te hace actuar de una forma tan perfectamente irracional, pero debes dejar de hacerlo.

Y me río con ironía. ¿Eso ha sido un regaño? No, jamás me habían hablado en ese modo, ni siquiera Kino, y ella sí que era una figura imponente. Me cubre con una frazada y yo estoy perfectamente cómoda mientras veo su ir y venir. No me extraña que se aburra, no hay mucho qué hacer, ni siquiera tiene televisión.

-Es temporal, sólo estaremos aquí medio año más-Me dice, cómo si eso me importara.

-Soy una extraña para ti, no tienes que darme explicaciones-Le digo con cansancio, en verdad lo estoy sintiendo ahora que estoy acostada y él me ha dicho que tengo fiebre.

-Pero las quieres-Aclara colocando un paño húmedo en mi frente- Se nota cuando buscas descifrar las respuestas, ves todo, crees que hablar no es necesario.

Tocó el paño frío de mi cabeza y suspiro, por qué tiene que analizarme tan bien. Casi podría jurar que sabe leer mejor mis pensamientos que la sutil manera en que Yoh descubre lo que quiero sin siquiera pedírselo. Y tiene razón.

-No soy muy afecta a las conversaciones largas-Admito sin pena, aunque es claro, que él tampoco lo es.

-Es algo que debemos corregir-Pronuncia con seguridad- Aunque no he dicho lo que tengo que decir respecto a nosotros.

¿Nosotros? ¿En qué parte me he perdido de la conversación?

-¿Qué hay respecto a nosotros?-Le pregunte un poco débil, estúpido refriado, seguramente no tardará mucho en llegar.

-Me gustas.

Me callo. En verdad lo ha dicho como si fuera una ley, no hay ni un titubeo y esta vez sus mejillas no están rojas, su rostro es todo un enigma entre la frialdad y la tibieza que me desconcierta.

-Lo sé-Le respondo sin dudarlo- Si no te gustara, no me traerías a tu cuarto y no me dejarías dormir en tu cama.

-No soy inhumano, pero tú pareces un poco perdida en esto-Pronuncia con severidad- La primera vez que te vi… me recordaste a mí.

Lo cual me da una verdadera explicación del porque le llamo la atención. No sólo eso, me hace sentir tranquila que sus intenciones sean claras, odio las mentiras y detesto que traten de mentirme cuando es más obvio que nada.

-Era muy aislado de los demás, muy frívolo y también de mis propias emociones-Concreto abriendo la ventana que estaba a un costado de mi- No debes ser así, Anna.

El viento toca delicadamente mi rostro y siento la tibieza que eso le da a mi estado anímico. Afuera ha dejado de llover, sólo queda el frío y la humedad de un llanto que no dejaba de caer, hasta ahora. Es encantador ese contraste y me recuesto con total libertad.

-Duerme, yo cuidaré de ti.

Agradezco ese gesto, la forma tan sincera en que me ha tratado prácticamente desde que nos conocimos y ahora entiendo ese lazo que me une a él. Kouji Minamoto es sólo mi conocido, es mi amigo, no es alguien que se acercó a mí para enfrentar a Yoh, ni está conmigo por compañía de mi prometido. Esta aquí, sólo por mí.

Es difícil de describir, especialmente porque toma su guitarra y comienza a tocar una melodía tranquila, cómo no dormirme con esa música tan serena. Cierro los ojos y respiro con normalidad después de tomar las pastillas que me ha dado. Es obvio que él se quedara despierto a velar mi sueño, ahora comienzo a preguntarme si tendré fuerzas para regresar a casa.

-¿Raptaste a una joven, Kouji?-Escucho entre sueños a alguien más acompañar su voz.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de hacer algo así?-Su tono de voz es cálido, confiable, y tiene ese matiz que denota complicidad. Debe ser su hermano.

-No, pero… jamás te había visto tan entregado a una persona-Responde si mucho preámbulo.

Ya, es obvio que me ha despertado, pero por alguna extraña razón quiero seguir escuchando.

-Es especial, puedo sentirlo. Quiero que sea mi novia.

-Mucha suerte, entonces-Añade feliz, como el tipo de fraternidad que Yoh y Hao nunca tendrán…

Abro lentamente mis ojos y la imagen es tal cual yo la he imaginado. Ellos son parecidos, mucho, pero Kouchi, su hermano… es mucho más abierto, más afectuoso. No tarda mucho en sonreírme y acercarse a mí como si en verdad me conociera. Y eso, confieso, me hace sentirme rara.

Habla y habla de lo cuidadosa que debo ser, claro, debe ser el mayor de los dos. Comienzo a ver de forma irónica eso, mi prometido es el menor, al igual que lo es Kouji. Minamoto quiere que sea su novia, Yoh va a convertirme en su esposa. Y aunque ha sido reciente toda esta aparente amistad, me agrada, Kouichi no tarda en darme algo de comer, una sopa, y replica a Kouji por no haber pensado en eso.

Finalmente comprendo que mis predicciones no son tan equivocadas, puedo ver la razón por la que Kouji ha cambiado tanto y que ese equilibrio es el que yo quiero para mi vida. Me levanto y me siento mejor. Pensaba que después de dormir tanto querría salir corriendo, pero no, quiero sentir minuto a minuto lo que es ir acompañada de alguien.

-Me dio gusto conocerte, Anna-Me dice Kouichi y besa mi mejilla.

Debo tomar eso como un gesto insolente o como sólo un contacto que deliberadamente se tomó este hombre conmigo. No importa ya, decidí no ser tan huraña y por un punto debo comenzar. Lo meditó mientras camino por la calle con Kouji, está callado y eso me llama la atención.

-¿Qué hay de las conversaciones largas?-Le pregunto repuesta, mucho mejor de lo que había estado en la última semana.

-Pensé que no te gustaba hablar mucho-Responde con sutileza mientras paga mi transporte y el de él.- Lo siento, estoy algo cansado.

Se notaba y especialmente porque era mi culpa. Ocasionalmente no me sentiría responsable por eso, pero esta vez admito que sí lo resiento. Así que no haré más pesado el trayecto a casa, tampoco deseo que se inmiscuya en mi vida por completo, no sería correcto, aunque la idea comienza a tentarme un poco, no deseo por ningún motivo que conozca a Yoh.

-¿Estamos cerca de tu casa?-Cuestiona admirado por la gran vegetación que existe de este lado, y es claro, aquí todavía es muy natural.

Bastante, así que me detengo.

-Aquí déjame-Le digo con total firmeza y el viento helado de la tarde roza mi cara y mi cuerpo.

Anticipo que quiere preguntarme el motivo, pero igual que yo, está dispuesto a callar.

-Cuídate-Me dice finalmente-Te veré mañana, aunque si te sientes mal…

-Te veré mañana-Aseguro y no tengo ni una duda de eso.

No hay beso, ni ese apego como con su hermano. Respeta mi decisión y regresa por la calle que hemos caminado largamente. Al perderlo de vista, me doy cuenta que está a punto de anochecer. El atardecer está en pleno apogeo. Regreso mi vista a la pensión que está cinco casas más adelante y cuando entró siento el aire más ligero, mucho más tranquilo.

No siento la presencia de Tamao, ni siquiera la de Manta, que acostumbra vivir aquí prácticamente, solo está Yoh. Medita un poco en el jardín, puedo verlo, está recostado en el árbol y me ve cuando paso a la cocina. Puedo ignorarlo e ir a mi habitación, pero eso es cobardía, en vez de eso, creo que tengo derecho a tomar algo de jugo antes de ir y sentarme con él.

Lo hago. Espera pacientemente mientras observa como me siento junto a él como si aquello fuera algo normal, o como si no tuviésemos algo que decir.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Bien, finalmente termine de escribir y vaya que me costó, ha sido difícil no caer en romanticismo de inmediato cuando Kouji la cuida, y me alegro que no tomen negativamente que este incluyendo un personaje extra a la trama. En lo que va de esto, ahora sí, habrá… muchos detalles de ambos hombres.

Agradecimientos especiales: Majo-Sonolu, Nakontany, DjPuMa13g, Lola, annprix.


	5. Chapter 5

**La forma que toma el amor**

_Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír _

_quien vino a ser parte de ti _

_un loco extraño… _

Existen pocas ocasiones en las que Yoh puede sorprenderme, esta es una de ellas. Cuando éramos niños, solía hacerlo a menudo, aunque considerando que sólo lo conocí durante dos días… realmente no fue tanto. Pero esta vez es especial, sus ojos irradian un brillo misterioso, y su tono de voz no es normal.

-Quiero decir… te fuiste con un extraño, no entraste a clases-Completó o mejor dicho cambió por las palabras antes mencionadas.

Y si fuera ingenua, diría que eso ha sido un símbolo de posesión, claro que no es posible, ya que ambos somos tan libres y confiados el uno al otro. Suena ilógico, sin embargo, no lo es. Tamao está con él casi todo el tiempo y eso a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto.

-Claro que entré a clases y no me acompañaba nadie-Le digo con firmeza, no hay un titubeo en mi cara y mucho menos en mis palabras.

Es obvio que me vio, que nos vimos las caras y lo miró a él, a Kouji, por lo que mi respuesta parece estúpida. Aunque sólo sea para zanjar una cuestión de la que no quiero hablar. Noto como mueve sus manos y frota sus pulgares unos con otros, esta nervioso.

-¿Quieres que regrese contigo a clases?-Me pregunta entonces, olvidando totalmente nuestro tema anterior y me sorprende.

-No es tu ambiente, no veo por qué tengas que regresar, si me has dicho que ves inútil seguir estudiando-Respondo totalmente desconcertada.

Tendría que estarlo mirando de frente, así de costado es muy difícil leer sus gestos. En fin, ya no importa, hoy estoy de mejor humor y por alguna extraña razón no quiero seguir charlando de un tema sin sentido.

-Pero tú estás ahí, sigues estudiando, al menos podría acompañarte-Contesta con intensidad mientras se quita totalmente los audífonos.

Lo que indica sólo una cosa. Quiere estar concentrado totalmente en nuestra plática. En todo lo que llevo de conocerlo, lo ha hecho dos veces y la primera vez fue una discusión, la segunda no tuvo un término muy adecuado, así que esta ocasión prefiero evitar un tercer malentendido.

-Voy a ducharme-Pronuncio relativamente rápido, mucho antes de que me aborde con otras cuestiones.

Es raro, no suelo evitarlo, normalmente soy yo quien lo confronta, pero por ese mismo motivo ahora quiero evitar que lo haga él. Yoh es demasiado detallista cuando se trata de evaluar a las personas, detecta cualquier súbito cambio de ánimo en la conversación. Y lo que menos quiero es llorar en su hombro por motivos por los que incluso yo desconozco.

-Estoy cansada y quiero tomar una ducha antes de ver la televisión-Le digo con algo más, para que no sospeche que lo estoy evitando, porque en primer lugar ha sido él que ha salido cuando yo estaba muriéndome de tristeza en mi habitación, así que lo considero lógico.

Calla un momento y entiendo que ha comprendido que quiero dejar de hablar con él, por lo menos hasta que haya terminado mis deberes escolares. Así que me levanto y camino hacia mi habitación y después a la regadera. El trayecto no es muy largo, pero puedo percatarme que él no ha cedido y desea intentar hablar otra vez conmigo.

-¿Puedo bañarme contigo?-Me pregunta con cierta timidez.

Y me sonrojo. Qué pervertido suena eso, si no hubiesemos tenido seis veces sexo diría que es un inmoral, pero es obvio que ya cruzamos la línea de la mojigatez. Claro que habla en serio, sostiene su toalla con firmeza y se acerca para besarme.

No obstante, interpongo una mano entre nosotros. No soy tonta, ha caído la noche, no está ni Manta ni Tamao, ha hecho todo eso para quedarse a solas conmigo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Tamao acompañó a Manta a comprar víveres y… él le pidió si puede cocinarle la cena en su casa.

Nunca creí decir que necesitaba a Tamao aquí, que por lo menos deseaba al enano cabezón rondando la casa como si no tuviese una propia, pero es que… es tan raro ver a Yoh actuando de ese modo. Me toma de los hombros y su cercanía es más notoria, va a besarme y lo hace. Sus labios ocasionalmente son delicados con los míos, sólo que esta vez destila pasión.

-Basta-Le detengo y lo aparto de mí- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Quiero estar contigo-Pronuncia apenado por sus actos.

Toco mi frente, si no lo estuviese viendo diría que es un extraño, pero su actitud lo delata, es Yoh Asakura con todas las letras. Y hasta hoy en la mañana sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar, destilaba miseria, cómo piensa que voy a desperdiciar mis minutos de tranquilidad pensando en sexo y uno bastante posesivo, no voy a cuestionarme nada de él y eso incluye dejar un tiempo ese contacto.

-Ya lo noté, pero yo también quiero probar que podemos estar separados…

-¿Separados?-Me interrumpe sorpresivamente.

Cielos, qué cara. En verdad está actuando como un paranoico, ahora entiendo que posiblemente estaba demasiado distraída en mis problemas emocionales depresivos como para prestar atención en mi prometido. Aunque sería el colmo, creo que yo necesitaba más vigilancia que él.

-Separados sexualmente-Completo ante su rosto tenso- Antes del matrimonio, es mejor esperar un poco más, no tiene mucho que tuvimos relaciones.

Cruzo mis brazos, mi postura es firme, si me quiere tocar que me sorprenda con algo… ¿romántico? ¿Iba a decir romántico? Definitivamente, Minamoto me está enfermando con sus cosas raras. Y estornudo. Estúpido resfriado, pensé que no llegaría, aunque gracias a Kouji ha sido leve… mucho más de lo que hubiese sido si hubiese permanecido en clases.

-Entonces, ¿es por eso?-Cuestiona, como si necesitara corroborar más.

-Claro, por qué más sería-Respondo con naturalidad- Y ahora quítate, necesito estar en agua caliente.

No tarda mucho en apartarse y dejarme en soledad. Confío que no entrara en un estado de pánico sorpresivo y se meta conmigo sin mi autorización. No es capaz de llegar a tanto, aunque confieso, me agradaría ver eso. El hecho de que desafié lo que le digo prueba que es tiempo de que yo me someta a las decisiones de él, a pesar de que no me agrade decirlo.

Mi cabello se moja y cuerpo toma con agrado el agua caliente. Mi piel comienza a enrojecer y sólo así puedo clarificar mis ideas. El hecho de que me dejara empapar en medio de la lluvia, mi exceso de sueño, mi desanimo. Y no quiero estar así nunca más, quiero sentir la vida sin complicaciones emocionales sin sentido. Necesito hallar una distracción suficientemente buena como para darle un giro a sus ocupaciones.

Salí del agua y tome mi bata, también la toalla para secar mi cabello. Abro la puerta y noto que Yoh se ha quedado sentado en el suelo y lo peor es que se ha quedado dormido. Si lo despierto es probable que me acompañe y se ofrezca a vestirme, con lo extraño que está actuando, ya no lo dudo ni un solo momento.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, si sólo voy a estar unos meses más en el la escuela, no sería mala idea tomar algún taller extra, después de todo, para qué quiero tanto tiempo libre. Sería benéfico para mí, e Yoh no tendría que soportar mis extraños declives de humor.

Entro a mi habitación y me cambio de ropa. Tamao llega y oigo a la distancia como intenta despertar a Yoh. Es curioso y me hace reír un poco. Eso sí merece un reconocimiento, no suelo hacerlo a menudo, pero hay que admitirlo, Yoh no ha dejado de sorprenderme hoy. Prendo el televisor y ella se sienta con resignación a mi lado mientras me atiende y me sirve té.

-¡Qué bien que se encuentre mejor!-Exclama con sinceridad y dejo que tome una de mis galletas.

-Sólo ha sido un resfriado.

-Pero fue muy intenso, ayer durmió todo el día, desde que llego.-Claro que lo recuerdo, e Yoh se largó a otro lado- El joven Yoh regreso de noche y preguntó por usted, aunque supuse que no quería que la molestaran.

-Hiciste bien, lo que menos deseaba era que llegara y me interrumpiera en mi sueño.

-¿Y qué soñaba?-Me cuestionó con curiosidad.

¿Eso se pregunta? Estaba enferma y ella me pregunta que qué soñaba.

-Nada-Le respondo extrañada- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pensé que no deseaba interrupciones porque lo que soñaba era muy lindo como para despertar-Contestó de inmediato- Puede soñar con su boda.

Bien, hasta este punto la entiendo, en su cabeza sólo está la boda, pero para mí eso está en tercer o cuarto plano. Yoh se sienta y no deja de mirarme, odio que haga eso. Y no sé cómo consigo dormir sola, casi he atrancado mi puerta para evitar que se acueste a mi lado, aunque sea sólo para dormitar. Las horas pasan lentas, el amanecer llega y puedo apreciarlo mejor de lo que hacía ayer.

La lluvia ha ido cesando, casi no hay gotas en el cielo que caigan. Peino y cepillo mi cabello, cambio mi ropa y sé de antemano que Tamao está durmiendo, pero dudo que lo esté Yoh. Así que cuando salgo de la pensión, no me extraña encontrarlo recargado en la gran puerta de madera.

-Voy a acompañarte-Me dice de inmediato y sonríe como acostumbra.

-Bien-Respondo indiferente, aunque internamente sé que eso ya está siendo muy raro.

Camina a mi lado, callado, siempre mirando a los demás con una sutil y amigable sonrisa. Algunos le responde, otros simplemente pasan por alto. Y nuevamente estornudo. Creo que olvide la medicina, ni siquiera sé dónde la deje y hasta hora considero importante ese hecho. Afortunadamente llegamos, con suerte pueda ir a la enfermería después.

-Bien, nos vemos en la tarde-Le digo con la intención de entrar, pero él toma mi mano antes de hacer eso.

-¿No vas a despedirte de mí?-Pregunta, y sé a qué se refiere.

Mi memoria no es muy mala, quiere que lo bese, aunque eso nada tiene que ver con nuestras despedidas a diario, si ni siquiera nos saludamos.

-Adiós, Yoh. Diviértete con Tamao en casa-Le digo soltando mi mano de su encierro- Y no vengas por mí, tardaré en llegar.

Con gusto lo besaría, pero estamos en la escuela y no quiero que Kouji me vea en una actitud cariñosa con él. Su rostro no demuestra felicidad y no lo digo por el beso, sino porque le he dicho que tardaré mucho más en llegar a casa. Sin embargo, que medite y piense lo que quiera, se hace tarde para entrar a clase.

Sorpresa o no, me agrada verlo en el marco de la puerta cuando intento entrar a mi salón de clase. Kouji luce serio, pero no tanto como para generarme un sentimiento de lejanía. Sus ojos me miran y sé que está juzgando mi aspecto, si estoy enferma y si estoy deprimida. Ahora no me queda duda de que es un año menor que yo. La carpeta que sostiene en su mano tiene un año inferior al mío y es curioso, él es unos centímetros más alto que yo.

-Te ves mejor-Dice relajado mientras varios pasan entre nosotros dos.

-Tu hermano es un buen enfermero-Respondo sin temor, aunque es claro que él me cuido más, espero sinceramente no dar más detalles.

-Y tú eres una linda enferma-Añade seguro y vaya… eso es algo que no esperaba.

Aunque es obvio, he escuchado con atención sus intenciones, quiere que sea su novia, pero ya estoy ocupada. Estoy comprometida. Sin embargo, eso es algo que él nunca sabrá y con esa misma confianza se acerca a mí hasta estar a una distancia prudente y entonces saca de su bolsillo un paquete de pañuelos desechables con un listón rosa.

-¿Nos vemos en la biblioteca?-Pregunta con seriedad, a pesar de que su rostro muestra una pequeña y tenue sonrisa.

-Lo pensaré-Respondo sin parecer pretensiosa, y me entrega aquel detalle insignificante, pero debo de admitirlo, jamás me habían regalado algo.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que no vaya tan aprisa, la verdad sí quiero acabar este fic rápido así que actualizaré bastante seguido. Por otra parte aquí ya se ve algo mejor Anna, hasta yo sentí el cambio en la última parte del capítulo anterior y mucho mejor este, poco a poco irá mejorando, yo lo sé. Lovehao, Kouji Minamoto es el gemelo bueno, aunque el otro tampoco era tan malo.


	6. Chapter 6

**La forma que toma el amor**

_Soy tu idea, tu imaginación_

_Tu vaga idea del amor_

_Y abre tus brazos_

La humedad se siente en el ambiente, ya no hay una lluvia intensa afuera, pero en mi interior aún percibo las secuelas de todo eso. Estornudo y no me hace gracia que uno o varios me miren como si eso fuese algo extraño. El profesor continua cando su cátedra como si nada y Manta gira para cerciorarse de que sigo ahí. Qué paranoia la de Yoh, estoy segura de que ha sido por él.

-Y bien, jóvenes, espero sus proyectos pronto-Finaliza sin más que agregar.

Ha sido eterno, no sé cómo habla sin parar por más de dos horas. Ahora lo único que quiero es tomar un poco de aire y no sé porque hoy soy un imán para Manta, que no para de seguirme a todos lados. Miro el reloj, Kouji debe estar esperándome en la biblioteca. El punto es que quiero ir, pero no voy a llevar al enano cabezón conmigo, eso ni pensarlo.

-Manta, tráeme un jugo de naranja-Le ordeno de inmediato- Y que sea rápido, tengo mucha sed.

Esto es ridículo, debería decirle que me deje en paz, pero ya imagino el alboroto que armará Yoh con su nueva y extraña personalidad. Manta lo duda, sabe que tengo algo en mente, pero confío que mi rostro le dará el suficiente pavor para ahuyentarlo. Saco de mi bolsillo el paquete de pañuelos desechables, siento mucho si era un regalo, pero es lógico, él me lo dio para usarlos.

-Está bien- Me dice resignado y apurado- En un momento regreso, no te vayas.

Por supuesto, pero acabo de recordar que esa es la orden diaria de Yoh, no la mía, yo francamente no soy amante del jugo y menos de algún cítrico. Me levantó y camino hacia la salida de la cafetería, tomo el siguiente pasillo y bajo las escaleras. Ahí, recargado en la pared, esta esperándome.

-Pensé que no vendrías-Pronuncia solemne.

Es curioso, pero me agrada su tono de voz. Tal vez este demente, pero hoy tengo animo de escucharlo leer. Se acerca a mí y abre la puerta de la biblioteca. Es un leve e insignificante toque, pero apoya su mano en mi espalda baja invitarme a entrar. Es breve, no dura nada, no obstante, soy completamente receptiva a cada detalle.

-Estuve pensando y… supongo que sabes que no soy de esta ciudad-Comienza a decirme mientras busca la página en la que se ha quedado.

-Supongo-Respondo con curiosidad- ¿Por qué la cuestión?

-Pensaba que podríamos salir el fin de semana a caminar, ir al cine...

¿Eso es una cita? Creo que debería de empezar a responder más en vez de callarme lo que pienso y sólo emitir a penas unas palabras. Es obvio que es una cita, es lógico el por qué si me ha dicho que le gusto. Además de que ha posado su brazo encima de mis hombros. Hay confianza entre nosotros, una bastante excepcional.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-Cuestiona de forma más directa.

-De acuerdo-Contesto afirmativamente y no sé por qué, si tengo un prometido en casa.

¿Es tal vez una infidelidad? No, no creo, infidelidad para el sexo masculino es acostarse con otro y yo, por el momento, no le he dado ni siquiera un beso. Sin embargo, me dejo abrazar y besar en la mejilla, algo que Yoh y yo no hacemos muy a menudo.

-Sabes, una de las cosas que me gustaría hacer es leerte la mente-Me comenta como sólo una curiosidad y ha tocado un tema del que yo soy experta.

-Créeme, no quisieras leer mentes-Añado, y sé que suena estúpido, por qué va a preguntarme el motivo.

-Sólo si me dijeras que la tuya es un bello paraíso rosa, de esa forma odiaría leer todos tus pensamientos-Comentó con una sutil y… linda, sonrisa.

Es extraño, creo que sí odiaría leer mi mente, tanto como yo… debo comenzar a no evocar a Yoh cada que estoy con otra persona. Si la actitud de él comienza a verse enfermiza, mis pensamientos lo son aún más.

-Otra cosa que me gusta, es que hayas aceptado la realidad.

Bien, ¿y ahora de qué me habla?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Le cuestionó interesada, mientras le quito ese feo y viejo libro.

-Que estás triste o estabas deprimida porque querías enamorarte-Pronuncia con firmeza y casi puedo reírme, excepto que no, no le daré ese gusto.

-¿Amor? Estás loco-Repelo con seguridad, no sólo porque está demente, sino porque yo no quiero sentir otro amor, ya lo tengo y tiene un nombre distinto al de él.

-Tu cara lo confirma-Añade complacido- Te intereso, por eso me dejas abrazarte, y estar contigo.

Sí, le he dado demasiadas libertades que ahora está malinterpretando y en una forma grave. Entonces me toma por sorpresa que me abrace totalmente. Sus brazos me rodean la cintura y siento su pecho respirar con el mío. Me he sonrojado, siento mis mejillas diferentes, creo que… posiblemente tenga razón en una o dos cosas.

-No todos van a llegar y te dirán que te aman, tampoco saldrán de un agujero y te protegerán de algo… oscuro-Dicta con tanta firmeza que mi rostro no deja de observar como sus labios evocan palabras con esa devoción- Tal vez piensas que te has enamorado, pero tu amor es nulo, porque no sabes amar.

No es el tipo de lección que quiero que me enseñen, y por la posición en la ue estoy es muy factible que me bese. Lo que en sí, no me horroriza, porque tiene razón en algo, cuando él me abraza y se sienta a mi lado, es una sensación diferente, una en la que sé que va a escuchar, aún el silencio.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? Hipotéticamente hablando de que eso fuera cierto-Aludo confundida, mientras su frente se recarga con la mía.

-Eres una gota de lluvia, tan transparente, que el dolor se nota cuando caminas, cuando hablas. Tú vida tal vez no gire en torno a sentir amor, pero eso ayudaría a encontrarte y a valórate como mujer.

Creo que yo me valoro mucho como mujer, casi me idolatro, así que no entiendo por qué insiste en hacer un juicio equivocado, pero no voy a rebatirlo. Es muy capaz de robarme un beso, aunque soy sincera, su contacto no me incomoda.

-Te llenaré de detalles y tú sola verás la diferencia-Me dice antes de soltarme.

Debería pegarle, pero me gusta su físico, tanto que me imposibilita mentalmente para golpearlo. Además, gracias a él me siento más tranquila y sin imponer una máscara de frialdad absoluta, para qué espantarlo. En realidad no quiero que se vaya.

-Sorpréndeme-Le reto mientras tomo un poco de distancia ahora que me ha dejado libre- Dudo que puedas enamorarme.

No debería lanzar algo tan abierto, si Yoh lo supiera se decepcionaría de mí o posiblemente no le importaría, en cualquiera de los casos, siento que se está alejando y no quiero hacerlo a un lado. Por otra parte, no quiero que Kouji sepa de mi compromiso con Yoh, porque perderá el interés en mí.

-Puedo hacerlo y sin besarte ni una sola vez-Me declara con firmeza.

Bien, esas palabras me agradan, si no lo beso, no estaré engañando a Yoh y si sólo le tomo de la mano, diré que es un simple amigo. Y lo mejor es que todo es cierto. Nadie, ni Kouji ni él pueden reprocharme nada. Creo que Minamoto está satisfecho con mi respuesta, tanto que vuelve a acercarse a mí.

-Hoy no quiero leer, cuéntame de tu vida.

-Mi vida no es color de rosa como la tuya-Alego casi de inmediato, nadie me ha preguntado sobre mi niñez y francamente no sé cómo comenzar a contar algo así.

-Debió ser difícil para ti-Comenta con aprehensión y su ceño se arruga un poco.

Prefiero distraerme mirando lo feas y amarillas que están esas hojas de libro, en vez de contemplar de cerca su rostro.

-Hubiese querido estar ahí-Afirma con melancolía, es un bello matiz en su voz, le da profundidad y me deja sin habla por un momento.- Te hubiese acompañado, protegido y serías una persona más feliz.

Me conmueve un poco. Yoh ni siquiera quería acercarse a mí por temor, él que apenas me conoce quería estar ahí. Es bello y tierno el pensamiento. Comienzo a pensar que estoy débil, de otra forma no caería tan fácil en esa red de engaños.

-¿Y qué tal tu niñez?

-Aburrida, fui un hijo caprichoso por ser hijo único-Respondió de inmediato y noto que no le incomoda hablar mal de él.

-Tu hermano es encantador-Le recuerdo, aunque es extraño que use un adjetivo tan sutil, en verdad él sí lo merece.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?-Pregunta sin rodeos y yo le dejo con la duda.

En lo absoluto, me agrada y siento que estoy protegida con ambos, por eso me atrae. No obstante, quien me gusta es él, eso ya no lo voy a negar. Tiene un temperamento distante, pero sumamente misterioso. Si no estuviese prometidoa, pensaría en salir con él de una forma más intensa. Pero lo olvido y es mejor que no mentalice algo que no ocurrirá.

Mis clases continúan con normalidad. Manta llega enfadado y realmente no me interesa, no estoy para rendirle cuentas a nadie. Lo que me preocupa es que Kouji me espere a la salida, eso sería preocupante. Esa hora no tarda demasiado en llegar y lo primero que hago es ir a revisar una lista de talleres, sé de antemano que Manta vigila mis movimientos.

-¿Ocupando tu tiempo?

Juro que el día que no me sorprenda por detrás pensaré que se ha ido de este mundo.

-Ocupando mi tiempo para verte menos-Le respondo a Kouji que sigue con la mirada mi dedo, hasta hallar un horario adecuado.

-Iré a donde tú vayas.

No me extraña. Es lo que ha hecho estos días.

-¿Te gustaría tomar danza?-Le cuestionó con firmeza, sabe que soy capaz de hacerlo, pero él…

-Te veré en las gradas-Afirma avergonzado y me agrada tener un punto a mi favor.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, pero quién va a creer que vienes sólo por mí-Ironizo con autenticidad.

-Todos, todos los que quieran saberlo, incluido tu pequeño amigo que no deja de mirarnos. Parece que va a llamar en cualquier momento a la policía.

Es muy capaz. Hombres paranoicos, finalmente no hallo nada que se adapte ni a mi horario, ni a mis necesidades, vaya farsa de actividades extras. Dejo la pizarra y camino al lado de Kouji. Si Manta nos sigue, qué bien, sino me da exactamente lo mismo.

Abre la puerta y recoge sus zapatos. Entonces me tiende la mano. Sé lo que quiere, quiere que crucemos el patio con las manos entrelazadas, como si fuésemos una pareja. Es mi último año, después de concluir, no volveré a la escuela, por lo menos debo tener ese recuerdo ridículo en mi memoria y acepto.

-Con esto, nadie en tu salón volverá a mirarte con tanto detenimiento-Me dice en un tono algo raro, sigo sin identificarlo.

Sus palabras son lo de menos, su compañía es lo que me preocupa. Durante el trayecto no deja de comentar cosas triviales, cosas del clima, de la ciudad, de…

-Lo hermosos que son tus ojos-Agrega sin un titubeo- Me encantan tus ojos.

Supongo que eso es un típico halago, por lo que no sé si creerlo o no.

-No tienen nada de especial-Señalo con evidente negativa.

Su mano suelta la mía y entonces se toma la libertad de posarla en mi cintura. La distancia entre nosotros es menor, mi cadera y la de él caminan casi adheridas. Sonara trivial, pero es la primera vez que estoy tan junto a una persona.

-Tú eres especial, no sé porque te esfuerzas en mantener esa actitud tan incrédula. Y no es tu apariencia física, sino lo fuerte de tu carácter y lo débil que eres sentimentalmente. Es una bella armonía que no pueden negar tus ojos.

De acuerdo. Es un gran orador, de eso no tengo la menor duda, pero sigue sin impresionarme. El camino a casa es así, ameno, contagioso y con el horrible sol de la tarde. Ahora extraño la brisa fría del viento. Lo que no extraño es vivir deprimida y vacía.

-Te veré mañana-Pronuncia con ¿anhelo?

Acomodo uno de mis cabellos y mientras registro como se despega de mí. Ha respetado la decisión de dejarme a unas casas de la pensión, me alegra no tener que recordárselo y es inevitable que no exprese una pequeña sonrisa ante todos los gestos que ha tenido conmigo.

No tardo mucho en entrar a la casa, sé que detrás de mí viene Manta, seguramente esperando para que suba a cambiarme y poder contarle el chisme a Yoh. No voy a contradecirlo. Mi conciencia está tranquila. Abro la puerta y oigo a Tamao tarareando una canción, paso de ella y subo directo a mi habitación, donde él ya está esperándome.

Mentiría si digo que estaba aguardando a que hiciera exactamente eso. No voy a negarlo, me sorprende, al igual que lo hizo esta mañana. Sin embargo, tengo un poco de sueño, de verdad estoy cansada, prefiero no razonar el impulso que le llevo hacerlo. No somos grandes oradores y expresivos mucho menos.

-Acércate-Le digo conmovida.

Tengo una gran necesidad de abrazarlo. Y lo hago. Su cuerpo es delgado, pero sumamente atlético, claro, gracias a mí. Me encanta, Yoh destila ese sentido masculino y despreocupado, que comienzo a pensar que mi cerebro no está funcionando correctamente. ¿Será verdad? No lo sé. Yoh me abraza y me agrada. El sexo puede irse al demonio unos días, yo realmente no lo quiero para sentirme conectada a él.

Quiero besarlo, no sé qué me pasa, pero es una emoción que jamás había sentido antes. Miró sus ojos y mis manos ahora acarician su cabello. Nadie va a negarlo, Yoh es un hombre apuesto.

-¿Me extrañaste?-Cuestiona estupefacto.

No mucho, pero Kouji menciona tantas cosas del amor, algunas que son verdaderamente inspiradoras, a tal grado que me hacen querer enamorarme así de Yoh… y también de él.

Continuará…

* * *

N/a: Voy avanzando más y más rápido, trataré de no correr, pero creo que es inevitable, quiero tener un poco más la manía de actualizar seguido xD, y no es porque no tenga nada que hacer, en realidad sí tengo. En fin, este capítulo me ha gustado, me ha costado, sobre todo porque Anna es una cabezota y en todo momento evoca a Yoh, aunque yo lo escribo, creo que es lógica tanta comparación. Y en efecto, Yoh está celoso, claro que Anna no lo define, si lo hiciera no tendría sentido xD. Yo soy muy partidaria de la pareja de Yoh y Anna, por eso en verdad cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo, me puse en su lugar y dije, si Anna está recibiendo tantas atenciones de otro hombre, su hombre de la escuela, cuando llegue a casa, inevitablemente va extrañar el calor de otros brazos. En este predomino Kouji, en el otro lo hará Yoh. Menos nota y ya… me extendí, perdón.

Agradecimientos especiales: DjPuMa13g, lovehao, annprix, Lola.


	7. Chapter 7

**La forma que toma el amor**

_Y poder darte un poco más de todo_

_Cuidaré cada instante que sea de los dos_

_Tu…_

Tomo el primer paso, mi cabeza se recarga en su pecho, es una sensación rara y a la vez muy reconfortante. En ocasiones me planteó más de un momento para cambiar mi personalidad y ser más expresiva, pero considero que no es necesario, así soy yo, y tal vez no sea la persona más fuerte emocionalmente, pero me agrada esa vulnerabilidad.

—Sal, debo cambiarme de ropa—le indico poco después.

Es claro que él esperaba quedarse ahí, sin embargo, es potencialmente malo. El sexo está prohibido en mi mente y lo estará en mi vida una larga jornada. Aunque, si lo pienso con detenimiento, jamás ha sido elemental estar juntos, es algo que no hacemos a menudo y no tomaremos práctica ahora.

Yoh se separa de mí con lentitud y casi puedo jurar que le cuesta trabajo, como si al hacerlo estuviese separándose de mí en una forma más concreta. No digo nada, incluso cuando se va, lo hace en silencio para no molestarme y lo afirmo, no me incomoda, sólo quiero probar algo que a la par resulta… ¿hermoso?

Sacó de mi bolsa los pañuelos desechables, el moño sigue ahí y mi atención también. ¿Cómo algo tan simple puede convertirse en un buen detalle? Ahora que me he cambiado de ropa, siento la diferencia de traer vestido y ataviarse de prendas, es natural, estoy enferma, quiero calor y no el frío viento corriendo por mi piel.

Estornudo un poco antes de sentarme en el suelo y colocar en la mesa un libro. La novela que Kouji me lee cada tarde, y de la cual sólo escucho la mitad por ver otras cosas. Su superficie es rugosa y las páginas amarillas delatan lo viejo del libro. Sin embargo, eso no importa, hay algo que me hace abrazarlo.

Cierro los ojos y permito dejar a mi imaginación correr, flotar si lo desea. Inevitablemente me han dado ganas de llorar, es tonto y totalmente ilógico, pero hay algo en todo eso que me da nostalgia, en que recuerdo la forma que él me abraza y me protege. Jamás han hecho algo así por mí, ni siquiera Yoh.

—Anna, ¿puedo pasar?—oigo de nuevo su voz y no puedo comprender cómo es que ha venido nuevamente.

Limpio mis lágrimas, el rastro que queda, y respiro suavemente antes de dejarlo entrar.

—Pasa, pero más te vale que no vengas con el enano de Manta—le advierto sin mucha severidad, especialmente porque su amigo seguramente me tiene fichada de algún modo.

Noto entonces que Yoh lleva una charola en la mano y cierra la puerta hábilmente. A veces me regocijo de logros como esos, sólo que no esperaba que me llevara la comida y menos que fueran dos platos, cómo si no fuese a comer con Manta y Tamao…

—Pensé que seguías un poco enferma y quise acompañarte-me dijo tan jovial como siempre— ¿Te han dejado leer eso?

No tengo la menor idea de por qué pero antes de que él lo tome de la mesa, yo lo agarro y lo pongo en mi regazo. He tratado de no ser esquiva y mucho menos grosera, pues Yoh en verdad no lo merece. Así que sólo sonrió con levedad. Si supiese que esa es una novela romántica, no imaginó la cara que pondría.

—Ojala pudiese leer tu mente—comenta con cierto tono de decepción y no comprendo qué tiene de maravilloso hacerlo.

—Tú… a diferencia de mí, sabes estar controlado y estás siempre estable. Tal vez para ti no implique un reto—reconozco sin la menor duda—Te admiro por ese temple frío y alegre.

—Gracias…

Estamos frente a frente y aún así, casi puedo sentir que no hay una barrera física entre nosotros, especialmente cuando comienza a comer. Es una buena señal, al menos olvidó por completo el libro. Estornudo de nuevo. Francamente, no espero comerme todo lo que ha traído, ya que no tengo hambre, así que sólo agarro el té y lo bebo mientras tomo las pastillas que me ha dado Kouji.

Sé que soy blanco de su atención, lo que me hace preguntarme con detenimiento si tengo algo en la cara. Yoh toma un fragmento de pollo con los palillos y me lo ofrece. Es muy probable que mi rostro tenga un gesto de extrañeza, ya que eso jamás había tenido lugar entre nosotros. Muerde un trozo y después lo pone frente a mi boca.

—Tienes que comer—me dice con delicadeza, y mucha soltura—Vamos…

Qué linda forma de animar a una persona a comer, en verdad, de no ser porque he vivido con él ya dos años, diría que Yoh es un amor, y si estuviese lo bastante enferma como para delirar.

—No tengo hambre—pronunció con firmeza, pero tal parece que no aceptara un no por respuesta.

—Si no comes, tendré que desnudarte y hacer cosas malas contigo—contesta con una inocente sonrisa, claro, como si no conociera lo que realmente es capaz de hacer.

Yo tomo mis palillos y alcanzo a coger el trozo de pollo de los suyos. No quiero enfermarlo, de hecho, me parece especial que él trate de establecer una intimidad más profunda a pesar de no saber con detalle el por qué.

—Veo que en verdad no quieres tener nada conmigo—añade con cierta… ¿melancolía?

Es difícil creer que algo así pueda desubicarme, pero cuando su mirada recoge fragmentos del pasado, lo comprendo absolutamente todo. Nos tenemos el uno al otro, de forma incondicional, sin importar nada más. Poco a poco suelto el libro de Kouji y me pongo a reflexionar sus palabras.

—_Tal vez piensas que te has enamorado, pero tu amor es nulo, porque no sabes amar—e_voco fácilmente el hueco su mirada y ahora más al tenerlo de frente, no tengo idea qué tan mal he vivido, sólo sé que no he sentido un arrebato tan loco al amar.

—Quiero tener un hijo contigo, quiero casarme, ser tu esposa y seguir con nuestro futuro—aseguro confiada, mas ello no levanta su ánimo ¿Qué sucede con Yoh?

— ¿Existe acaso un futuro?-preguntó triste- Después del torneo ya nada es igual.

—La vida sigue-contesto posando mi mano sobre la suya—Todo cierra un ciclo.

Su mano aprieta la mía en un gesto firme y suave. Toma un bocado más y lo lleva a su boca continuamente. La tristeza siempre obedece a un impulso, a un flechazo de verdad, concisamente a un terrible mal revelado. Puedo verlo, incluso en sus ojos, que están tristes, que hay algo que le duele y no me va a decir jamás.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo cada noche, de hoy en adelante?—cuestiona con verdadera vehemencia—Por favor…

Nunca me pide favores, sabe que estoy dispuesta a cumplir sus deseos, que es una de las partes que distinguen a nuestra relación de las demás y sin embargo, suena tan bien en sus labios. Se acerca a mí y la distancia entre nosotros es muy escasa. Sus brazos me rodean y mi cuello siente uno de sus dedos acariciando levemente mi piel.

—Sí

No tengo idea si intenta seducirme, pero tan pronto como dejo de crear un mundo perfecto en mi mente, me levanto y cierro la cortina de la habitación. Puedo sentir su cercanía, la forma tan sincera en que acude a mí con prontitud. Me siento extraña entre su actitud sobreprotectora y la acostumbrada indiferencia.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Anna?—me pregunta con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

Es inútil fingir, más porque entre nosotros mentir no es una opción viable. Yoh puede no leer mi mente, sin embargo, intuye lo que pienso y hago. Ocasionalmente todo está dirigido a él, casi toda mi vida se vuelca en su bienestar, contrario a la ocasión, que mis pensamientos se direccionan a lo que a mí me hace bien, sin importar lo mucho que le afecte.

—Nada—respondo finalmente—Voy a salir un rato.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?—cuestiona con prontitud.

—No soy la persona más elocuente para salir un rato a caminar—objeto en consecuencia y sé que eso no le importa en lo más mínimo— Porque quiero meditar, no hablar, ni distraerme en algo más.

Sé que ha sonado duro, que no merezco ni siquiera vivir junto a él, pero no quiero que me vigile, aunque todo me contradiga, no haré, ni pienso hacer algo malo en su ausencia. Sonríe con levedad y sé que lo hace por obligación, mas no por convicción. Él quiere irse, va alejarse y cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que lo haga, antes de que se marche y me fugue, quiero besarlo.

Ha crecido un poco estos últimos meses, así que me paró en puntas para rodear su cuello y acercar mi rostro al de él. Sus labios son suaves, mucho más que los míos que he mordido con impaciencia una y otra vez mientras mis cavilaciones me mataban. Es muy genuino, tierno y dulce. Respiro y nuestras bocas se entrelazan en un esporádico roce.

Puedo sentir el aliento de Yoh contra el mío una y otra vez. Siento de pronto la pared y lo que es un beso simple, ha terminado por ser una sesión. No existe algo sexual en ello, sólo que empiezo a sentirlo como una necesidad. Mis ojos se cierran y rodean su cuello, se deslizan hacia su pecho y trato de separarme, pero aun así, la boca de Yoh besa mi sien. Jamás lo había hecho, y traza por mi rostro un sinfín de besos. Toca mi nariz con sus labios. Estoy enferma y eso no le importa, no quiero contagiarlo.

—No deberíamos de hacer esto—pronuncio aun fascinada por el toque gentil de las yemas de sus dedos sobre mis labios—Estoy enferma.

—Sí…. Lo sé….-resumen él, como si en verdad nada más importara—Hay algo distinto en ti, puedo notarlo.

Sé que es ridículo, aun cuando mi cuerpo este pegado al de él, percibo más de lo que soy capaz de estructurar en mi mente. Y me aterra pensar que no pueda controlar mis hormonas. Mi mano se interpone entre ambos y me da la libertad de empujarlo. Yo soy culpable, lo he besado. Tomó el abrigo de la silla, me lo coloco y antes de escuchar alguna queja, salgo.

Manta me mira de una forma sospechosa y francamente no me interesa. Puede argumentar, decir todo y aun así, Yoh no va a llegar a reclamarme nada. Abro la puerta y antes de lo que espero, comienza una ligera lluvia. Es genial como el tiempo confabula en mi contra. Antes adoraba la lluvia, ahora no sé cómo evitarla.

El transcurrir de los días me hace pensar que vivimos en una burbuja de cristal, que posiblemente Hao maneje a su antojo. Y hablando de él, me cuestiono abiertamente qué pensara de mi súbita debilidad. No lo culparía por sorprenderse, casi estoy segura que todas las personas que me conocen, en algún momento han deseado someterme.

Sin embargo, me despreocupa el tema. El agua ha hecho florecer hermosamente el césped y se ve tan verde como esos típicos colores chillones para proteger el medio ambiente, es sumamente impresionante. Pueden verse con claridad algunas gotas en las hojas de las plantas. Me agacho a ver una flor a la orilla del camino. Por lejos hay varias parejas caminando abrazadas, algunos niños corriendo y yo…

-Tal parece que te has enamorado de una flor-oigo su voz tan suave y firme.

-Es más fácil enamorarse de una flor-le confirmo sin problema.

Y sigo preguntándome cómo es que Yoh me ha dejado salir sin ninguna explicación el fin de semana, tampoco es mi esposo y aunque lo fuera, no tendría por qué detallarle lo que hago. Contrario a él, que sí lo hace. Su actitud comienza a verse anormal a mis ojos, y estoy seriamente pensando la posibilidad de hablar con el psicólogo de la escuela.

Kouji toma mi mano y me obliga a levantarme. Ir a la feria y los juegos mecánicos quedó descartado por obvias razones, pero él aún quiere que camine junto a él. Mete una mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y dice que es muy cálido. Es un gesto tierno, sobre todo cuando me besa en la mejilla.

-Eres la persona más cálida que he conocido, Anna-me susurra cerca de mi rostro.

Y no logro comprender cómo logra hacerme sentir algo extraño.

-Tal vez sea la única mujer a la que has conocido, a parte de tu madre y por eso todo lo generalizas de una forma tan universal-contrasto en respuesta y él parece meditarlo hasta que saca de su propio abrigo un papel y me lo entrega- ¿Qué es esto?

-Tonterías que escribí antes de dormir, pienso en ti antes de acostarme-me contesta con firmeza y atrae mi cuerpo al suyo mientras comenzamos a caminar de nuevo- Y si fuese consiente de todos mis sueños, también me agradaría soñar contigo.

Bien, me cuestiono mentalmente cómo puedo ir en contra de un pensamiento tan intenso como ese. Últimamente sueño con él, para qué negarlo, pero eso me hace sentir mal, sobre todo cuando es Yoh quien me abraza por las noches. Y es una posesión extraña en él, querer estar pegado a mi futon y durante el pasar de la noche adentrarse en el mío.

-Gracias por la atención, Anna-me murmura Kouji besando mi sien, él logra hacerlo muy seguido y baja la sombrilla porque ha dejado de llover- Aun así, siendo pensativa eres un encanto.

-También lo eres tú-dijo premeditadamente y eso logra hacerle sonreír con levedad, qué ego debe traer ahora- Bueno, sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Sí, lo sé- me dice besando mi mano.

Mi mirada cruza con la suya y sé de antemano que hay algo más cálido entre nosotros. De hecho podría haber roto el acuerdo de no besar mis labios si él… no hubiese aparecido.

-¿Anna?

* * *

N/a: ¡Hola! Lectores de este fic extraño, no bueno no tan extraño, a mí francamente me encanta escribirlo, es parte de sentimientos que yo he tenido alguna vez. En verdad me ha conmovido mucho la parte de Yoh, así como la parte que pertenece a Kouji, me agrada. Gracias por los comentarios, espero poder seguir con un buen ritmo en esta historia.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Beautiful'Silence00, Anna, annprix1, DjPuMa13g, Majo-Sonolu, Lola. **


End file.
